Twilight arkivet
by Narcissa-Weasly
Summary: Citaten som tagits bort från orginal texten. Nyfiken på vad karaktärerna egentligen tycker? Översättning av Jammekes berättelse "The Twilight Archive". Nu färdig.
1. Chapter 1

Här är en översättning av Jammekes berättelse "The Twilight Archive" . Vissa saker kunde jag inte översätta, så de hoppade jag över.

Emmett: En grizzly v-var?! Ta bort den. (gömmer sig bakom Jasper.)

Carlisle (ler förföriskt): "Loreal Paris. För det är du värd.

Rosalie: Tycker jag om barn? Fan heller - de är smutsiga och bullriga och ... Åh, jag måste upplevas som sympatisk? Okej då ... Åh, jag älskar småbarn. Jag vill bara äta upp dem - varför tittar du på mig så där? Jag försöker så bra jag kan!

Jasper: Jag känner inte för blod idag. Kan jag få ett glas med mjölk?

Jakob: I motsats till vad folk tror, är jag inte en värmefläkt. Få människor vet att jag faktiskt är ett kylskåp. "

Alice: "Nej, Bella, kommer jag inte ge dig ytterligare en av mina klänningar. Jag tror inte jag kan leva med tanken på att mina kläder blir secondhand kläder ... Eftersom jag kommer att leva för evigt är det bättre att inte ta några chanser. "

Charlie: Bella, jag såg en fantastisk badtunna i butiken häromdagen. Ska vi sälja din förlovningsring? Du använder den ju aldrig ändå.

Esme: Nej, jag tänker _inte _hjälpa dig med dina läxor igen, Emmett. Nu går jag och tittar på Oprah.

Aro: Herre Gud, varför lyckades jag inte få över Alice på min sida? Jag behöver henne till att berätta om jag någonsin kommer att avsluta min frimärkssamling. _Innan_ Jag blir galen.

Edward: Bella, jag har sagt åt Jacob att aldrig flirta med dig igen, eller så kommer Emmett ta ut honom på en promenad - innebörden är att han kommer sakna två ben.

Jane: Kom med mig, älskling, jag kommer att få dig känna dig dål-bra, bra menar jag. Bara bra!

Jessica:Jag är, liksom så arg på dig för att du förstörde min filmkväll, Bella. Prata aldrig mer med mig ige-herregud, du _måste_ säg vad du tycker om dehär skorna! De är liksom underbara!

Rosalie: "Ut ur mitt huvud, Edward. Det är så orättvist att du har en supermakt och jag inte har en. Det enda _jag_ är bra på är att bygga och laga bilar. Vad menar du, det är den största gåvan man kan få? "

Bella: Min självbehärskning är inte riktigt vad det är verkar vara. Om chokladkakor kunde tala skulle de berätta allt om det.

Carlisle: Du har kommit Carlisle medicinska hjälptelefon. Om du har en flisa i tummen, tryck 1. Om du har en kliande känsla i tån, tryck 2. Om du har något i ögat, tryck 3. Om du har näsblod, tryck 4. Om du har en akut hjärtinfarkt, tryck 5.

Seth: "Behandla mig inte som en bäbis, jag är inget barn längre. Jag är en varulv och - Åh vänta, bolibompa är på väg att börja. "

Alice: "Jag skulle vilja beställa en pizza. Vilken? Uh - du kan välja till mig. Nej, jag skojar inte. Det är inte som om jag ska _äta_ den eller något, jag vill bara göra det sen jag såg "Pizza the Movie".

Charlie: "Vakna, Bells, det är din födelsedag. Titta, jag gjorde dig frukost på sängen åt dig. Jag fförstår inte varför inte folk steker sina ägg i en brödrost, men vad sjutton det funkar. Åh, och strunta bara i den dåliga lukten, kokt smörgåsar ska lukta så.

Jakob (i sin mobiltelefon): Hej, det här är Jacob Black som talar. Oh, är du från arbetsförmedlingen. Jag lyssnar. Menar du allvar? Jag kan få en roll i en reklamsnutt? Det är underbart! Vad är reklamen om? (Smäller ihop mobilen) Hundmat. Jag borde ha vetat ...


	2. Chapter 2

Renesmee: Mamma, älskar du mig? Allvarligt? Hmm ... Nej, det tror jag inte du gör. Hur kan någon omtänksam, kärleksfull mamma kalla sitt barn Renesmee?"

Renée: (talar i mobiltelefonen) Bella, älskling, varför ringer du aldrig till mig eller kommer på besök? Du har förvandlats till en _va? _Älskling, det var spännande. _Självklart_, bryr jag mig inte om det, du är samma Bella. Har du huggtänder?

Jane: "Jisses, Marcus – nu får du sluta upp med att vara dyster hela tiden. Skaffa ett liv. Gå ut, gör något. Du vet inte vad du ska göra? Okej, bara ... glittra!?

Edward: Bella, om jag får reda på att du kör omkring utan strålkastare igen kommer jag måla dig vit och sätta självlysande klistermärken över allt på dig.

Billy: Kommer jag att få stå ut med en sonhustru MED GIFT TÄNDER?!? Är du inte klok, Jacob? Stå still annars kan jag inte köra över dig ordentligt med min rullstol.

Alice: Varför säger Bella hela tiden att jag är kort? Jag gillar verkligen inte att höra det. Har hon någonsin sagt till dig att_du_ är liten, Edward?

Aro: ... Och sist men inte minst, du får inte gå över gatan när det är rött ljus.

Esme: God Jul allihopa. Här är kalkonen, trevlig måltid. Nej, jag har bara en, Edward. Emmett, bara en klunk, eller så kommer det inte finnas tillräckligt mycke kvar för din papp- Jasper, var försiktig med vad du sätter tänderna i.

Jakob: Så jag är inte värdig Bellas kärlek, Edward? Vet du vad; _bit mig._ Whoa, backa Emmett. _Jag __menade det inte_ – Har ingen av er vampyrer lärt er vad bildligttalat betyder?

Marcus: Tråkigt.

**  
**Jakob: Det finns inget bättre än en god vän - utom en god vän med en snygg dotter.

Jane: Jag antar att jag kunde sluta dricka blod, men jag är inte en smitare.

Edward: Det är inget pervers med att jag tittade på Bella när hon sov innan vi började dejta. Jag var bara att se till så att hon inte skulle strypa sig själv med sin kudde.

Rosalie: Den egentliga anledningen till att jag vill vara människa är att jag _vill_ dö. Människor säger bara snälla saker om en person på hennes begravning.

Renesmee: Jag är perfekt i alla avseenden som finns i världen. Det är _unmöjligt _för mig att göra misstag.

Aro: "Vi flyr inte Carlisle. Vi... anfaller framåt i en annan riktning.

Bella: Jag vet vampyrer och varulvar är naturliga fiender, men jag har aldrig följt regler som andra bestäm- Edward, du har passerat hastighetsgränsen igen, köra långsammare!

Alice: Jag står inte ut att vara i närheten av politiker. De ändrar sig _hela tiden_!

Charlie: Bells, jag trodde aldrig den dagen då jag föredrar spenat över _något som helst _skulle komma, men ... jag tror att du har grissly mellan tänderna.

OoOoOoOoO

Hoppas ni tyckte om kapitlet från och med nu kommer jag lägga upp ett kapitel varje vecka, men en dag minus i väntetid för varje kommentar jag får.


	3. Chapter 3

6 dagars väntetid.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Edward: Goddag, psykolog. Jag hade nyss en ganska deprimerande tanke. Eftersom Bella är mitt liv nu, betyder det att det är omöjligt att mitt liv _inte_ förstörs. (**AN**: inte så bra översatt jag vet.)

Psykolog: Du har nu för första gången sett Edward Cullen tala till mig under ett besök. Vanligtvis sitter han tyst och stirrar på mig i en minut innan han tackar mig för mina synpunkter och går. Men han är ingenting att jämföra emot hans syster Alice, som tenderar att dansa in, designa om rummet och flytta på soffan.

Emmett: Jag har alltid trott vampyrer inte kunde sova - tills det ögonblick jag hade varit på min första historielektion.

Carlisle: Jag vill inte uppnå odödlighet genom mitt arbete. Jag vill uppnå odödlighet genom att aldrig dö.

Demitri: Jag kan Karate, Kung Fu, Judo - och många andra farliga ord.

Edward: Jag vägrar att svara på den frågan, för att jag inte vet svaret.

Charlie: Är det här Chicagos flygplats? Jag har en fråga. En svart låda är så gott som oförstörbart, eller hur? Utmärkt! Min dotter kommer att resa med ett av era flyg i morgon och jag undrar om ni kunde få hela hennes plan gjort av svarta saker.

Seth: Tid är kul när du har flugor.

Rosalie: "Du vet att, mitt rekord är nästan lika bra som Carlisles. Bättre än Esme. Tusen gånger bättre än Edward. Det enda dåliga jag någonsin har gjort var att berätta en spännande historia som tog andan ur en, till en kille med astma.

James: Namnet är Bond. James Bond.

Emmett: Rosalie och jag är lyckligt gifta. Hon är lycklig och jag är gift.

Jasper: Edward, ända sedan du träffade Bella har dina känslor alltid... _överreagerat_. Får jag föreslå att du gör slut med henne? Om din självkänsla sänks något mer, kommer du göra en genväg till Asien.

Rosalie: Jag önskar det hade funnits någon där för att rösta nej för mig ... Att vinna American Idol var inte vad jag trodde det skulle vara.

Tanya: Jag är inte vegetarian därför att jag gillar människor. Jag är vegetarian eftersom jag föraktar grizzlybjörnar.

Alice: Jag har sett in i framtiden ... två mystiska män i svart, en anmärkningsvärt stor pingvin - och en ordbok med en jordnöt på toppen.

Bella: Jag ser alltid på den ljusa sidan av saken. Ja, Forks är regnigt, men de mesta av regnet faller ner bredvid mig.

Marcus: En varulv, en vampyr och en trollkarl gå in i en bar ... Vampyren frågar: "Hur hamnade Harry Potter i ett dåligt skämt?"

Edward: Jag har inte lila ringar under ögonen för att jag aldrig sover, jag har lila ringar under ögonen eftersom orange inte är min färg.

Mike: Så, har du huggit Edward Cullen med en penna eller vad? Åh, använde du en högaffel?


	4. Chapter 4

Jag vet, det är helt och hållet mitt fe att jag inte har uppdaterat, jag glömde.

Hoppas ni inte är för arga på mig. :)

OoOoOoOoO

Edward: Jag vet att jag beter mig som om jag är mer intelligent och sofistikerad än personer runtomkring mig. Men det faktum att jag är medveten om min arrogans gör mig bättre än andra med överlägsenhet komplex.

Bella: Jag hade aldrig funderat mycket på hur jag skulle dö – även om jag har haft skäl nog att fundera över det under de senaste två månaderna - men även om jag hade funderat på det skulle jag nog inte trott att det skulle bli på det här sättet. Bli spetsad av en svärdfisk verkade som ett lamt sätt.

Alice: Jag ser bara den framtiden som folk har bestämt sig för. När de ändrar sig - gör ett nytt beslut, oavsett hur litet – ändrar sig hela framtiden. Därför är januari den månad jag tycker minst om. Alla dessa goda avsikter, och alla misslyckas stort så fort man har börjat.

Vladimir: (Disneys lejonkungen sången) Åh, snart är det jag som är kung.

Emmett: Vi kommer aldrig att kunna samla in tillräckligt många vänner som vittnar för Nessie innan Volturi hit - om vi inte lyfter fram de stora vapnen: Twitter, Facebook och MySpace.

Renesmee: Mamma, om jag inte får en kannin kommer jag att ge dig utegångsförbud. Ja, jag är kapabel att utföra mitt hot. Hur? Jag kommer helt enkelt låsa pappa i garaget. Du kan inte komma någonstans utan honom, för han bär omkring dig _hela_ tiden.

Esme: Emmett slår hårdast, men Edward springer snabbast ... Du verkar vara en smart flicka, Bella. Jag tror inte jag behöver förklara för dig varför dessa två saker är relaterade till varandra, behöver jag det?

Jane: Det finns inga alternativ för dem som bryter mot reglerna. De måste göra ren de kungliga toaletterna för ett sekel - med sin tandborste.

Jasper: Du höll ut din hand, och jag tog det utan att tveka, utan att begripa vad jag gjorde. För första gången på nästan ett sekel, kände jag hopp. Men så meddelade Oprah att hon kommer sluta sända och min värld störtade ner i mörker igen.

Seth: Alla är tyst på den västra fronten, Jacob. Men Sams flock kommer från söder. Kommer det att bli ett problem?

Rosalie: Alice är fortfarande besvärad av det faktum att hon aldrig kände sina föräldrar. Jag kan inte förstå varför hon inte bara går vidare med sitt liv. Jag menar, jag är bara bra – och jag kände dem aldrig heller.

Jacob: Jag älskar långa promenader. Speciellt när Edward tar dem.

Emmett: Har Edward berättat hur många hus Rose och jag slog sönder? Nej? Hm, det måste bero på _det _antalet inte har uppfunnits ännu.

Elezear: En mycket begåvad familj. Tankeläsare till far, en sköld till mor, och den magi den hör underbara lilla flickan har förhäxat oss med. Åh, jag nästan glömde att nämna det mest anmärkningsvärda: deras hund kan gå på två ben.

Sam: Nej, jag tror inte hon är skadad. Hon säger bara " Han är borta ", vilket är konstigt, med tanke på att jultomten gick iväg för flera månader sedan.

Bella: Om tre saker jag var helt säker på. Det första var att Edvard var en vampyr. Det andra var att det fann en del av honom - och jag visste inte hur stor den delen var, som törstade efter mitt blod. Och det tredje, två plus två blir fyra.

Jessica: Edward Cullen stirrar på dig. Du måste ha spenat mellan tänderna.

Edward: Bella, kan vi inte vara vänner. Ska vi bli vänner? Det vore inte klokt av dig att vara min vän. Ska vi bli vänner? Du borde hålla dig borta från mig. Ska vi vara vänner? Håll dig bor- kastade du en sten på mig?

Bella: Jess, Edward ännu mer otroligt bakom ansiktet. Det finns en skalle där, och jag är ganska säker på att han har en hjärna också.


	5. Chapter 5

Carlisle: Amazing. Hon har inte anfallit hans strupe en ända gång ... Det är synd att hon slet av benen dock.

Leah: Av princip vägrar jag att äta någt av den mat blodiglarna lagar inordning åt mig.. Men det hindrar mig inte från att beställa kaviar med deras kreditkort.

Edward: Bella du kommer att bli min död, jag svär att du kommer bli det. Vänta, jag tror att jag glömde något viktigt ... Något om min död låter inte rätt.

Bella: Edward, du _måste_ göra mig till en vampyr, för jag _kan inte_ bli gammal. Låt oss bara anta en galen minut jag inte kommer att död genom att svälja mina löständer. Har du funderat på vilken typ av skada jag skulle kunna orsaka när jag försökte ta mig över vägen i rullstol?

Alice: Ingen som jag har valt kläder åt har _någonsin_ sett ut som en idiot. Fråga min Barbies.

Marcus: De säger att när man är uttråkad, ska man försöka att _inte_ tänka på pingviner, för när du försöker för mycket att komma ihåg vad du inte ska tänka på, så tänker du på det. Och om du anstränger dig för lite börjar du tänka på pingviner. Självklart har jag tänkt på pingviner i århundraden.

Charlie: (Pratar i telefon) Hej Renée. Ja, jag är bra. Åh, vänta ett ögonblick ... Bella vill att du ska veta att hon har döpt ditt barnbarn efter dig. Och ditt barnbarn vill att du ska veta att hon ska gifta sig med Jacob Black nästa vecka. Renée? Är du kvar?

Einstein: Bara två saker är oändliga, universum och Rosalies fåfänga - och jag är inte säker på den första.

James: Jag hatar anatomi. Bena tar upp den plats där blodet borde vara.

Jacob: Rosalie, jag måste erkänna att du är nästan perfekt. Men jag tror att du är en av dem som skulle vara ännu bättre om du vore död.

Bella: Den här lastbilen är gammal nog att vara din bil farfar, Edward - har lite respekt. Jag menar, _du_ är gamla nog att vara _min_ farfar, och jag respekt det och kallar aldrig dig pedofil.

Mike: Bella, det där har jag inte sett förut, dit hår har röda slingor. Det påminner mig lite om färgen på blod... Eh, jag är ledsen. Det var ett mycket _opassande_ sak att säga.

Präst: Vi har samlats här idag för att sörja minnet av Bella Swan. Somliga sa att Bella var en faromagnet, men vi alla vet att ingen av oss är säker från alla faror runtomkring av alla de ställen som meteor kan ha landat ...

Billy: Bella, jag vet det är inte min sak, men ... jag tycker att du dejtar med en vampyr är något motbjudande. Jag tycker du ska vara med Jacob istället. Han är _bara_ en ofarlig varulv.

Jacob: Bella, Bella! Kom snabbt. Nessie sa sitt första ord ... Hon sa att Edward var en Virtuos.

Edward: Vi ger bort våran dotter till en _varulv_, Bella. Även om vi _hade_ en chans på himlen, vi är på väg att blåsa den _till helvetet_.

Alice: Du oroa sig alltför mycket, Bella, du kommer att få grått hår i förtid.. I själva verket såg jag med min supervampyrsyn några gråa hårstrån i dina ögonbryn häromdagen.

Aro: Du säger att Bella är säker i sitt eget huvud? Väldigt anmärkningsvärt. Jag undrar ... skulle hon märka om vi stack nålar genom hennes ögon?

Charlie: Så flera vampyrer bet dig på flera olika platser? Varför slutar du inte upp med att gå till dessa platser?

Carlisle: Vampyr baseball är som kärnvapenkrig. Det finns inga vinnare, bara överlevande.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Okej, det här var det sista kapitlet. Säg vad ni tycker om det och om ni tycker att jag ska fortsätta med att översätta andra berättelser.

Nu när det är en ny månad måste jag bara säga att förra månaden fick jag 117 personer som läste mina berättelser, de kom från Sverige, Finland, Brasilien, Nederländerna, USA och Canade. Jag kan inte säga hur glad jag är! Fast jag önskar förstås att flera skulle kommentera.

Ett stort tack till: Little miss Cullen-Black , I Wish I Was Mizz Cullen, That's MY secret, Julia och RosalieandJacob som har kommenterat.


End file.
